The Right Thing
by Blue44653
Summary: Someone comes to school with a gun, what does Vash do about it. Sorry I suck at summaries. Highschool AU, Human names, no pairings.


The bell rang and students filed out of their classrooms, Vash Zwingi raised his colt python, aimed, and pulled the trigger. Screams rang through the hall as Francis Bonnefoy fell to the floor eyes wide open in shock and a bullet hole in his head. Many heads turned to face Vash, gun lowered, bangs covered his eyes, and a dark aura around him. They all ran away screaming at the top of their lungs, Vash shot a harsh glare towards Gilbert Beilschimdt and Antonio Carriedo, Francis's best friends. The two caught it and turned tail, but not before two more shots rang through the school. The two both fell to the floor spitting out blood, as they'd both been shot in the stomach, Vash stalked up to the two writhing on the ground. Raising the gun he shot them both in the head killing them instantly. Vash roamed around the school, looking for other victims.

He heard whimpers and soft whispers coming from a classroom to his left. Readying his AK-47 -which he had strapped behind his back- he walked into the classroom. There he spotted Feliciano and Lovino Vargas, the twins cowered in fear as the Swiss pointed his gun, Feliciano started crying and pleading, but Vash paid him no mind. He riddled them with bullets; blood soaked them and the ground. Vash backed away and sneered as the blood trickled towards him.

He gasped as he was tackled to the ground by someone, he got flipped over and was face to face with Ludwig Beilschmidt, Gilbert's little brother and Feliciano's boyfriend. Ludwig was strangling him, but Vash showed no signs of harm, he smoothly unsheathed the knife in his pocket and stabbed Ludwig in the chest. Ludwig gasped and fell off of Vash, who stood up, bent over Ludwig and slit his throat. He scowled as blood splattered his clothing, but other than that paid it no mind.

Exiting the classroom, he saw Feliks Łukasiewicz, a boy who liked to cross-dress. Vash walked up to him and put the revolver to his head. The boy jumped and looked at Vash, then the gun; he opened his mouth to speak.

"No! Feliks!" Toris, Feliks's best friend, called out, running up to them.

Vash pulled the gun on him and he stopped in his tracks.

"Hey, Vash, stop it, this is, like, so totally uncool." Feliks said.

Vash snarled at Feliks, who just rolled his eyes; Vash pulled the trigger, sending a bullet straight through the Lithuanians head. Feliks eyes widened and he gasped. Calling out Toris' name, he ran towards the body.

"No! Like, why would you do this?"

Feliks directed the question at Vash, who raised the gun and ridded the world of the, in his opinion, pesky little boy. Blood splattered the walls as the bullet went through Feliks' head. As Vash started walking away he heard a small gasp come from his right, he looked and saw Elizaveta Héderváry. Quirking a brow, as if to ask why she was still in the school, he raised his AK-47.

"Elizaveta! Move! Run the fuck away!"

Vash turned and saw Roderich Edelstein running towards him. He pointed his gun at him. A small growl came from his side he turned his head and saw Elizaveta advancing towards him; he pointed his gun back at the woman.

"Liz! Run!" Roderich yelled still running towards them.

Vash shot her, Roderich's eyes widened as he was shot down as well.

"Big Brother?"

Vash's head snapped up and he saw a little girl with blonde hair and a blue bow in it.

"Lilli." Her name ghosted off his lips.

"Big brother? Why are you doing this? Why are you hurting all your friends?" Lilli asked tears forming in her eyes.

"They're not my friends." Vash spat harshly.

Lilli walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder,

"Brother. Please. Stop this."

She took the revolver from him and put in a single bullet, where she got it, Vash didn't know. Raising it to her head, Lilli looked Vash straight in the eyes.

"L-Lilli." Vash said, eyes gleaming with unshed tears.

Lilli smiled at him, "Do the right thing." Those were her last words before pulling the trigger.

"LILLI!" Vash yelled running to his little sister.

"Lilli, Lilli, no." He whispered hugging her to him, not caring about the sticky red blood that covered his hands and body

'_Do the right thing'_

her last words rang in his head. Tears rolling down his cheeks, he reached for his gun and put it to his head.

"I'm sorry Lilli." He said before pulling the trigger.

Vash awoke in a cold sweat, panting for breath and shaking he looked at the clock, it was 3:14 AM.

That was the date of the school shooting, March 14th, the day Arthur Kirkland came in shooting people. Vash had gotten sick and Lilli had said to do the right thing and stay home as to not strain himself. Lilli had been shot that day, along with everyone in that horrible nightmare that's been plaguing him every night since the occurrence.

'If I'd have been there I could have helped, I could have saved them, saved Lilli.'

These thoughts always ran through his head, he hated himself for not being there. Vash laid back down in his bed, tears streaming down his face.

"I'm sorry everyone, I'm so, so sorry." He whispered to himself.

Closing his eyes he tried to sleep.

"I'm so sorry Lilli." He breathed out before returning to a world of horror and guilt.


End file.
